


A Simple Touch

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: A Warden and his Assassin [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But if you squint you could put your Warden in there, It's sappy I'm sappy, Like I use specific names and pronouns, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the simple touches that surprised him the most.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly play and think about FE Fates right now but I will never truly forget Zev and Gideon. I used he/him pronouns and Gideon's name because I'm fond of him, but you could try to ignore that and input your own Warden's name. Its pretty gen otherwise.
> 
> It is the same Gideon from A Warden and His Assassin but it's from a different perspective so it's on it's own.

It was the simple touches that surprised him the most.

From all his experiences and what he’s witnessed, he knew little of relationships other than you generally only have sex with that one person, and upon occasion you say “I love you”.

The reality of the situation far exceeded these expectations. Gideon would often reach out for him, gently touching his cheek or placing his hand on his lower back, for no other purpose than just that; to just _touch_ him. They’d be walking through the streets of Denerim, heading towards the resident whorehouse, and the noble would reach down and interlock their fingers.

Years of fight-or-flight nagged in Zevran’s brain, telling him to _run, this dangerous, you could not escape if he pulled out a dagger_ , but a more recent aspect of him, the one in love, told him that _you love the warm feeling his hand in yours, lean into his side, be_ **_happy_** , and it frightened him.

Beyond the public displays of affection, there were the public display of devotion. He had heard Wynne warn Gideon off him those many months ago, and had almost truly thought her right. But now, he heard his name mentioned in their conversation again, and Gideon stood up for him. _“I have seen it,_ ” his lovestruck, awful gaze, _“From the beginning.”_

 _Why?_ he always thought, _what have I done to inspire such devotion_?

Love was a concept as foreign to him as all the Fereldan customs were. Asking for him to love someone was like asking him to willing invite a filthy dog into his bed.

(The fact that Jak, Gideon’s ever faithful mabari, was often found trotting happily out of their tent in the early hours of the morning was neither here nor there)

They never spoke the words, not after the first kiss, not after parting or even when reuniting.

_Te amo._

_Je t’aime._

_I love you._

But they hung over them like a cloud, a warm enveloping, dangerous blanket that made him want to curl up in it and never climb out, to just live in this state of warm contentment. The mere thought both sickened and enticed him.

During the Blight, he could shelve these feelings neatly in the back of his brain where they didn’t keep him up at night. He could lose himself to slaying darkspawn and corpses and mercenaries and whoever else decided to sign a death wish and attack his Warden.

_His Warden._

But when the Blight was said and done and Gideon a hero, those feelings could no longer be ignored like a ruined pair of undergarments. He had someone, a noble, a Grey Warden, a saviour, willing and wanting for him to run into his arms, to stay with him.

When Gideon asked him, eyes full of want and desperation, if _“You’d please stay with me...”_ , instead of words, Zevran simply reached his arm out and intertwined their fingers, a smile playing on his lips.•

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet (or so I hope). The Spanish and French are supposed to be Antivan and Orlesian respectively.


End file.
